The Swan Beauty
by BlackForbiddenRose101
Summary: In this fairy-reality tale, Princess Clare was cursed to become a swan for moonful nights. Can the gothic Prince Eli destroy the curse for his true love and kill the evil sorcerer enchanter, Fitz?
1. Clare's Gift and Eli's First Encounter

_**While I will be working on my third story, I will be starting a new story. It is fairy tale mixed with reality. Please review the story…**_

_**Narrator's P.O.V.**_

__Once upon a time, there was a king named Randall Edwards, who ruled a large and mighty city. And yet, he was very sad because he was growing old and had no child to heir his throne. Yet, happily, a daughter was born who is a princess and she was given a name: Clare.

Kings and queens of all around the cities of Eastern Canada came to Randall's mansion, and offer gifts to Princess Clare. Among them was a widow queen named Cece Goldsworthy and her young son, Prince Eli. For Clare's gift, Eli gave her a golden locket that has a swan with an engraved C on it.

It was then that Randall and Cece happened to upon the same idea, which was Eli and Clare will be brought together for every school year and summer in hopes that they would fall in love, and join cities forever.

But unknown to all was another plan, that until the evil sorcerer enchanter, Mark Fitzgerald Sr.. Clare's birth was a little concern to him. Therefore, he was preparing to take Randall's city, by means of the forbidden magic curse arts. On evil of his assault, Randall attacked, and brought Mark Fitzgerald Sr.'s powers were plunged into darkness.

Despite calls for Mark Fitzgerald Sr.'s exile, the sorcerer enchanter was only sentenced death in jail. When security guards take him to the jail cell, they locked him up and let him rot to death. Before King Randall left the jailhouse, Mark Fitzgerald Sr. threatened him of a warning, "I'm not finish with you yet, Randall. Someday, I'll get my power back and when I do, everything you own, everything you love, will be mine."

Many feared King Randall too kind. But in time, the threat was forgotten . And all hopes turn to not too distant school year when Eli and Clare would meet. After King Randall heard the news that Mark Fitzgerald Sr. died in his jail cell the next day, he didn't even know that Mark Fitzgerald Sr. has a son named Mark Fitzgerald Jr., but kids call him Fitz was born on that very same day. The story begins with Eli and Clare's first encounter.


	2. Preschool

As four years passed by, Princess Clare and Prince Eli are getting ready for Degrassi Pre-K, which is located near the border of their cities: Edwardsville and Goldsworthy Town. However, they didn't really know that they are attending the same school together.

It is a new, October day, and Queen Cece, along with her advisor, Bullfrog, and her son, Prince Eli arrives at Degrassi Pre-K first before King Randall and Princess Clare did. Bullfrog, excitingly, tells Queen Cece and Prince Eli that they are one minute there to the pre-school. Just as Bullfrog thought, a limousine drives by, and the door opens, revealing King Randall with Princess Clare, who has long and straight auburn hair with vintage glasses. King Randall says, "Dear Cece, how lovely as ever!" Queen Cece replies, "Oh Randall, how handsome you are."

As King Randall makes conversation with Queen Cece, he notices that Prince Eli is with his mom right next to her. He says, "And who might that strapping, young man be? Young Prince Eli, no doubt?"

Queen Cece notices that Princess Clare is hiding behind her dad, and welcomes them, saying, "Welcome to our own city borders, dear Randall and to you, young princess."

As King Randall happily wants his daughter to meet Eli face-to-face, he pushes her gently to greet Eli, even though they seen each other every summer for three years. Queen Cece did the same thing. She tells Eli, "Go on, Eli."

She giggles. "Dear, go on."

Eli complains, "Mom."

She says, "Eli" like she is forcing him not to refuse.

As Clare and Eli go closer to each other, Eli greets too annoyingly, "Hello, Princess Clare, and very please to meet you."

Clare greets back politely, "Please to meet you, Prince Eli."

As she curtsied, Prince Eli walks back to his mom, but his mom points him to the opposite direction to go back to greet Clare respectfully. As Eli goes back, he takes her hand, and he shyly is about to kiss it while Clare gets upset that Eli is being rude to her. Eli kisses her hand, and says, "Yuck!"

_ I can't believe I'm stuck with her all school year and summer_

As he looks at Clare, she wipes her hand Prince Eli kissed, and looks like she wants to hurt him physically, and Eli got scared.

_I hope she doesn't wrestle, hunt, or box_

_ He looks conceited_

_ What a total bummer_

Their parents make them go back to each other, and be friends with each other nicely.

_If I get lucky, I'll get chicken pox_

_ So happy you could come_

_ So happy to be here_

_ How I'd like to run_

Prince Eli and Princess Clare pretend to smile at each other weirdly, and then they go back hating each other.

_This is not my idea_

_ This isn't my idea _

_ Of fun_

As Eli and Clare go outside to play at the school playground, Queen Cece and King Randall start to part their ways. Then, Cece and Randall start to talk before their departure.

_The children seem to get along quite nicely_

_ We'll join our cities if the arrangement kicks_

_ My dear Randall, that's my point precisely_

_ It's such good parenting_

_ And politics_

Time passed by swiftly, and Eli and Clare start chasing to each other. They run as fast as they could, and the parents see them playing friendly.

_So happy we agree_

_ I think we've got a deal_

_ Eli's quite a catch_

_ This is my idea_

_ This is my idea_

_ Of a match_

As they saw Eli and Clare chasing, Queen Cece got a hold of Princess Clare as King Randall got a hold of Prince Eli. Queen Cece says laughingly, "Isn't it so much fun? Haha!"


	3. Summer

Four years later, Degrassi Elementary School is out, and summer just begun in the beginning of June. Eli and Clare turned eight on April 22nd , and Princess Clare is still the nerdy, religious girl with long, braided auburn hair with vintage glasses, wearing red plaid skirt and white collar shirt with black vest. King Randall and Clare Edwards were on their way to Queen Cece and Prince Eli's mansion. When King Randall was outside of his limousine, he found his daughter on the balcony of her mansion.

_Good heavens child, don't dawdle_

_We can't keep Eli waiting_

_I haven't packed or washed my hair _

_And father I get seasick_

Meanwhile, at Queen Cece's mansion, she came into Prince Eli's room to see if he is ready to see Clare again. When she opened the door, she saw Prince Eli shooting a picture of Princess Clare with gun holes. Prince Eli is still the punk-rocking emo, gothic guy who enjoys gun-shooting.

_They soon will be arriving_

_Is that respect you're showing?_

_Don't make me kiss her hand again_

_I swear I'm gonna be sick_

When King Randall and Princess Clare arrived in Goldsworthy Town, he approached to Queen Cece from his yacht, while Princess Clare waited for him to come out of the yacht. Then, Prince Eli, with his best friend named Adam Torres, were playing with their slingshots nearby a cart full of tomatoes. Adam took a tomato and slingshot it at Clare. The tomato hit Clare in the face, and they burst into laughter that Princess Clare's face grew mad.

_One day Prince Eli will be her intended _

_Splendid_

By the time King Randall and Princess Clare came to Queen Cece and Prince Eli's mansion, Prince Eli and his friend, Adam, were already playing a game called "Avoid Clare All Summer", but Clare asked them to play with them and they answered to her the same thing, "NO!"

_We've tried all summer but we can't just lose her_

_Hey fellas, wait up!_

_Quick we earn some speed_

One day, Prince Eli and Adam were on Prince Eli's tree house at his mansion backyard, and Princess Clare ran outside to play with them. Eli and Adam saw her approaching to her tree house, and they quickly pulled the rope ladder, so she wouldn't climb up there. Princess Clare stomped her foot, and Adam showed her a paper that reads "No Girls Allowed". Princess Clare grew mad that she kicked a tree house board that supports the tree house so hard that the tree house fell into pieces on her when she was trying to run.

_When picking teams_

_Or friends_

_I never choose her_

_You'd think she'd take a hint a learn to read_

_This really isn't fair_

_We really couldn't care_

_Boys it's all or none_

When summer is about one day to be over, King Randall with his injured princess rode in a limo to go back to Edwardsville and start school again. Princess Clare received a minor head injury, black eye, arm cast, and broken leg. As for Prince Eli, he had the exact same injury as Princess Clare's except for a broken leg. His friend, Adam, had same injuries as Clare and Eli's, but with a scratch on his face and no arm cast. As Queen Cece waved goodbye to Princess Clare and King Randall, she turned around and pointing out to Eli and Adam about not showing respect to Princess Clare when she is coming over at his mansion.

_This is not my idea_

_This isn't my idea_

_Of fun_

_Long before they met_

_Eli and Clare_

_Were destined to be wedded _


	4. Winter Break

Another four years passed, and it is winter break at Degrassi Middle School for Eli and Clare. King Randall and Princess Clare, who is wearing her fashioned clothes, now because her uniform cannot fit her anymore, arrived at Queen Cece and Prince Eli's mansion for Christmas and New Year's Eve. Princess Clare was reading one of Chuck Palahniuk's novels when King Randall stepped out of the limo. He saw Queen Cece, trying to get Prince Eli off the tree, and pulls Clare out of the limo but she refused to come out. So, King Randall struggled to come out of the limo, but she pulls his hand into the limo.

_However anyone can see_

_The only point on which they didn't disagree_

_Was that the very thought of their season times_

_Was dreaded_

Princess Clare was wearing black winter boots, dark blue denim jeans, and white tank top under her matching dark blue denim jacket. Prince Eli is just wearing black combat boots, black skinny jeans, black Dead Hand t-shirt, and black winter blazer. When Princess Clare was playing dress up, she dressed up as a royal queen, while Eli wears a ghost mask.

_She tries to talk to me into playing dress-up_

Later on, Prince Eli was leaning on a doorway with Adam, and Eli saw Princess Clare telling one of his mansion guards named Glen her jokes. Adam was looking at Eli, and he sees him showing his signature smirk at her for some reason. He shouldered him to stop looking at Clare.

_She's always flirting with the mansion guards_

_I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up_

When it was snowing outside, Prince Eli and Princess Clare were playing cards, while her dad and his mom were enjoying each other's company in the fireplace. Prince Eli showed his cards first to Clare, which was four 7's and a 10. However, he ended up losing the game because Clare beat him by 4 Aces and a 2. He got upset that he didn't win the game, but he knew because Adam was looking at Clare's cards.

_I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards_

_Four 7's and a 10_

_I think I've won again_

_Every time she's won_

_This is my idea_

_This isn't my idea_

_Of fun _

New Year's Eve was in a countdown, and Goldsworthy Town citizens saw Prince Eli and Princess Clare riding in a limousine alone together. As Clare waved to the citizens, Prince Eli gave her bunny ears to make citizens laugh at her. Quickly, she knew that Eli was giving her bunny ears because she turned around, and she saw him pretending to whistle and do nothing.

_We need a royal wedding_

_I'd love to be invited_

_At least we'd get a holiday to be with families and enjoy for the children_

When King Randall escorted his daughter to his limousine, Queen Cece waved them goodbye and see them again. As Prince Eli was being upset, Princess Clare did a little payback at him for what he did to her over the years of clowning around. She took a slingshot, and shot a tomato at Eli in the face. Queen Cece laughed, and Princess Clare goes inside the limousine as the Goldsworthy Town citizens waved King Randall and Princess Clare goodbye.

_Someday these two will marry_

_Two cities will be united_

_And with some luck of their marriage may result in lower taxes_


	5. Spring Break

The last four years passed by, and it is the middle of spring season. Eli and Clare will turn sixteen the next day of the beginning of their spring break outside of Degrassi Community School. Princess Clare is beautiful with short, curly auburn hair with sparkling blue eyes without glasses, and amazing body with so many curves. Prince Eli is hot and sexy with jet black hair, lopsided smirk, and guitar pick necklace who wear only black. King Randall was writing a letter to Queen Cece about their plan almost failing.

_What if Clare doesn't go for the merger?_

_Urge her!_

As King Randall knocks on the door, Clare is writing a vampire fanfiction story in her laptop on her bed. Queen Cece also did the same thing to her son, Prince Eli, except he is reading one of his gothic comic books. They run to the door, and remained their door locked to keep their parents out of the room. They leaned to the door, and look at their markings on their calendar. They have a circle on 22nd of April, which is their birthday and visitation.

_For as long as I remember _

_We've been told we'd someday wed_

_Every June until September_

The next day is 22nd of April, and Princess Clare, along with King Randall and his and Queen Cece's friend named Helen came to Queen Cece and Prince Eli's mansion. Meanwhile, Queen Cece pushed Prince Eli to the ballroom as King Randall with Helen carried Princess Clare inside the mansion to the ballroom.

_All their pushing and annoying hints_

_I've got bruises with fingerprints_

As Queen Cece closes the ballroom door, she leaves Prince Eli, wearing combat boots, black skinny jeans, and black military coat, in the ballroom alone with Princess Clare. On the other side of the ballroom, King Randall also leaves Princess Clare, wearing a long, wavy, blue dress that goes up to her toes and a swan golden locket that Prince Eli gave her when she was born, alone with Prince Eli.

_I can do much better I am sure_

_He is so immature_

Prince Eli turns around to find where the angelic voice is coming from, and sees a beauty at the other side of the ballroom, and Princess Clare turns around, seeing a hot, sexy, mysterious stranger in the ballroom with her. Prince Eli smirks and sees the beautiful Princess Clare.

_I see him smiling and my knees start buckling_

_I see inside him and my doubts are gone_

_She started out as such an ugly duckling_

_And somehow suddenly became a swan_

Prince Eli and Princess Clare start to approach each other. Princess Clare starts to curtsy at Prince Eli, while he bows down at Princess Clare. They take each other's hand, and look into each other's eyes.

_So happy to be here_

'_Til now that I never knew_

_It is you I've been dreaming of_

_This is my idea _

_This is my idea_

Suddenly, King Randall and Queen Cece popped out of the ballroom doors, and cheer for their children because they suddenly know they love each other. Then, florists came in with the vase full of different kinds of flowers. The waiters came into the ballroom with a cart of a bunch of food. Then, the candle carriers came in with table chandeliers on their hands. The curtains open, revealing Helen conducting the orchestra. The ceiling chandelier turns on, and Prince Eli starts dancing with Princess Clare, and the whole citizens of Edwardsville and Goldsworthy Town starts watching them dancing in the ballroom.

_What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion_

_This is my idea (echoing This is my idea)_

_Such a good idea (echoing Such a good idea)_

_What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion_

_This is exactly my idea _

_Of love_

As Prince Eli and Princess Clare dance around, they stopped and start to lean into each other's lips. They kiss as Princess Clare puts her left hand on Eli's right shoulder and her right hand on his back. Prince Eli puts his left hand on the back of Clare's curly hair, while his right hand is on her waist to bring her closer.

_This is my idea _

_This is my idea_

_This is my idea _

_Of Love_


	6. All These Years of Planning WASTED!

_**Clare Edwards's P.O.V.**_

As Eli and I stopped kissing, he still held my hand, announced everyone "Arrange the marriage!"

Everyone cheers, and Helen conducts the orchestra band again. Suddenly, I said, "But wait."

Everyone stopped cheering when I said those two words, and Prince Eli and I start to have a conversation with each other.

"What? You're all I've ever wanted. You're beautiful, smart, sensitive, and religious girl I've ever met."

"Thank you. But what else?"

"What else?"

"What else do you like about me? Is my personality that involves my religion, brains, and beauty all that matters to you?"

I heard my dad clearing his throat, and I see him shaking his head.

As Eli looks at me, Queen Cece says, "Eli? What else?"

Eli mumbles, "I… um, what else is there?"

Helen gives him a thumb down, and Queen Cece starts to sob, looking at King Randall. I look at my dad with Queen Cece, and I sigh of disappointment.

The next day, my dad and I leave Queen Cece and Prince Eli by limo. My dad says, "We tried Cece. No one can say we didn't try." Cece was still sad about yesterday that she is still staring at Eli.

My dad says, "Say goodbye, Clare-bear."

I say, "Goodbye."

He says, "Goodbye?"

I gulped and say, "Prince Eli."

Queen Cece hit Eli on the arm, and Eli says, "Mom?"

Queen Cece says, "Eli!"  
>Then, Eli says, "Goodbye, Princess Clare."<p>

We left, and I didn't look back, and I saw Eli giving me a sad look. I looked back to see Eli, and I see him not looking at the limo anymore. I looked forward, and left the area of Eli's mansion.

_**Eli Goldsworthy's P.O.V.**_

As Princess Clare and King Randall left, I see my mom going back to the mansion, and shouts, "All these years of planning… WAAASSSTTTTEDDD!"

Meanwhile, it was night time, and there was a storm coming. The lightning struck, and thunder was made as gray clouds covered the night sky. Adam and I were playing Guitar Hero. Then, Drew gave me a lecture while I was playing. He says, "What else is there? She says, 'Is my personality that involves religion, brains, and beauty all that matters to you?' And you say, 'What else is there?'"

I answer, "It was dumb, I know."

Drew suggests, "You should write a book called: 'How to Offend Women in Five Syllables or Less.'"

Adam chuckles and says, "Your turn, Eli."

I say, "I didn't know what else to say."

Adam says, "Ooh, you lost your rhythm, Eli."

I whisper myself, "It's twice in one day."

Drew says, "Think. You must have seen something other than Clare's beauty, religion, and brains."

I answer to Drew, "Hah, of course I do, Drew. She is like, 'you know', 'how about', and then. Am I right?"

Drew and Adam gave me a boring look. I say, "I don't know how to say it."

I thought of something, saying, "I will prove it to her."

I say it out loud, "I will prove my love."

Then, the game was over, and I say, "I beat you Adam."

Then, Adam focuses on the game, and he was giving a confused look on his face.

Lightning and thunder struck again, and it was about to rain.


	7. Clare's Abduction and Randall's Death

_**Fitz's P.O.V.**_

Meanwhile, I was walking at the empty streets, wearing a dark hoodie and dark jeans alone in the night. I spot a car coming in the way, and it turns out that it is a limousine. I recognize it that the limousine belongs to King Randall Edwards, so I make an evil smile and say, "Tonight is the night, Edwards. Everything you own, everything you love… will be mine and I will avenge my father."

_**Clare's P.O.V.**_

As I sit comfortably in the limousine with my dad, he starts a conversation about what happened earlier at Prince Eli's mansion. He says, "I just don't understand. What else do you want him to say?"

I answer, "I need to know that he loves me… for just being me."

Suddenly, the limo driver stops in the middle of the road and my dad steps out of the car. He stares at what is blocking the road and I thought of checking it out. Before my dad instructs me to stay inside the limo, I catch a glimpse of what is blocking the road, and there is a human figure in dark clothing.

_**Back to Fitz's P.O.V.**_

As King Randall came out of his limo, I throw a dagger to his limo driver first on his torso to distract King Randall. As he immediately comes back into the limo, I throw my second dagger straight to the abdomen. I hear a scream coming from a limo, and there was someone other than King Randall inside so I take a look as soon as King Randall fell unconscious. When I got to the limo, there was a sad girl around my age, crying for her dad to wake up. I shut her up and abducted her.

_**Eli's P.O.V.**_

It was raining very hard that I heard the mansion door opened. I ran to the lobby, while Drew and Adam follow me behind, finding a man lying exhaustedly with a stab wound on the torso. I take a good look at the man, and I recognize that is King Randall's driver named Archie Simpson.

"You're King Randall's limo driver," I said.

"Please get help. We were attacked by the great assassin at Degrassi Street and Chambers Ave," Archie said.

I gasp, wondering about Clare. "Clare!"

As I left the mansion, Drew shouts, "Eli, wait!"

I drive my hearse, Morty, as fast as I could to the location where the attack occurred. The lightning struck nearby my hearse, but I ignore the caution, focusing on Clare. As I spot Clare's limousine, I got out of Morty and see if Clare is okay. When I look inside the limo, Clare isn't inside the limo. I call her name to hear her voice, and it starts pouring.

"Clare. Clare!"

As I search Clare around the streets, I see her locket I gave her when she was born. I hear groaning, coming from nearby the sidewalk. I hear where it came from, but it wasn't Clare's groan. It was King Randall's groan. He is injured pretty bad, and looks like he won't make it much longer to the hospital. I ask who is responsible for the murder and where is Clare.

"King Randall."

"Eli. I…I…"

"Who did this to you?"

"A figure who is a master in annihilation. Known as The Great Assassin."

"Where's Clare?"

"Listen to me, Eli. It's not what it seems. It's not what it seems."

"What's not what it seems? Where is Clare?"

As King Randall tries to answer my question, he starts dying in my arms.

"Clare is… Clare…is… gone."

He lied unconscious, but I set him down at the sidewalk. I shout Clare's name, and thunder booms and I cry on the bench, worrying about Clare.

"CCCCLLLLLAAAARRRRRREEEEEE!"


	8. Clare's Swan Transformation

_**Fitz's P.O.V.**_

The next day, the sun goes down and the stars come out. I cast a spell on Clare to turn her into a swan for moonful nights at Degrassi Swan Lake. Along with my sidekick, Bianca, she starts throwing bread crumbs at Clare. Clare, as a swan, starts crying and waiting for the moon rise. I comment, "Now don't let my little spell make you sad, Clare. It doesn't even last for the whole day, as soon as the moon comes up."

As the moon rises to the sky, Clare looks up at the sky, staring at the moon and back to the water seeing the moon's reflection. The moon reflection starts to change different colors. Clare spreads her wings, touching the moon's reflection to prepare to change back into human form. Water is surrounding the swan, and it turns blue when Clare becomes human. As Clare walks off the lake, I explain, "And that's how it works every night. You have to be on the lake, of course, when the moonlight touches your wings."

When Clare stops walking, I continue, "Don't go yet, Clare. This sort of thing doesn't give me any pleasure. Well, for a tiny bit. What I really want is your father's city."

_**Clare's P.O.V.**_

After he continues talking to me, I look away from him and fold my arms to my chest. When he said, "What I really want is your father's city," I say, "Take it then. You have enough power to murder my father in front of my eyes."

Then Fitz says, "No. I tried that already. Once you steal something, you spend your whole life fighting to keep it."

Suddenly, he uses his dark magic curse to transform my blue dress into a white swan dress, and himself into a tuxedo. The whole Swan Lake background turns into a chapel with a crowd of people from my town and Prince Eli's town. Fitz's sidekick, Bianca, goes from her rags to an occasional dress gown.

Fitz says, "But, it is only if I am betrothed to the only heir to the city of Edwardsville."

As people sat down on the aisles, Fitz zaps his fingers around his head for a crown. He explains, "We will rule your father's city together legally. Mayor and heiress, you know?"

When he said the idea of me marrying him, I shout, "Never in a million years."

All of a sudden, everything goes back to normal at Degrassi Swan Lake, and I run away from Fitz and Bianca. Then, Fitz adds one more thing, "Where are you going? As soon as the moonlight leaves the lake, you will turn back into a swan. No matter where you are."

When he said about the moonlight leaving the lake and I turn back into a swan, I stop running, feeling shock about the whole swan transformation. I cry, covering my face with both hands. Then, he left to the castle nearby the lake with Bianca.


	9. Eli's Practice

_**Eli's P.O.V.**_

The next day, after King Randall's funeral, I ask Drew to train Adam and I for target practice. I have to find Clare alive and murder the person who abducted her. Drew sets up our painted weapons like covering our arrows with paintballs and real guns with paint guns. Then, Drew says, "The football players are not very happy about this."

I reply, "I know. But I have to practice."

Then, he says, "Oh, no complaints here. I think it is very load for a head start."

As Adam blindfolds his orange blindfold, I blindfold my eyes with my black blindfold. I reply to Drew, "Great assassins never give up without a fight."

Drew asks me, "You still not thinking she's alive?"

I answer, "If I find the Great Assassin, Drew, I will find Clare."

Drew reminds me, "Oh, come on Eli! You looked everywhere and she is NOT coming back. The whole two cities of Edwardsville and Goldsworthy Town know that."

I tell him, "The whole two cities are wrong. Clare is alive, and I am going to find her. Ready, Adam?"

Then, Drew tells my best friend, "No peeking!"

Drew shouts, "Animals, assemble."

The football player, Mike Dallas, shouts at Drew, "Oh, Drew I must object. We are football players."

Drew tells them, "The parents have a day off. We have to use some other group."

Mike replies to Drew, "I am a quarterback. Not a boar."

Drew mumbles, "Well, you could've fooled me."

I tell the football team, "Come on, guys. They are harmless."

_We are a team _

_ And not a team of animals_

Suddenly, the football team changes from football gear to awkward-looking animals.

_ This masquerade_

Luke is an eight-point lion, Connor is a seven-point boar, Owen and Campbell are a two-point moose, Mike is an elephant, Tristan is a four-point red fox, Zig is a five-point duck, Mo is a three-point crane, Dave is a nine-point bear, and Wesley is a one-hundred point white rabbit.

_It's more than I can bear_

_ There's goes my reputation_

_ It's awful, this humiliation_

_ And I have the lion sham_

Drew shouts, "Down on all force. Please and growl ferociously."

As the team of animals stands there, Drew goes, "Lighten up a bit. I want you strike fear into my heart."

Suddenly, Wesley roars like a beast giving Drew a heart attack. Drew jumps with his hair standing up. Drew says, "Not you. Wesley, you are a rabbit for heaven's sake."

As Drew prepares me and Adam for target practice and pull our blindfolds off, Drew shouts, "Archers, ready, set…"

Then, the team of animals starts to run away, but Drew shouts, "GO!"

Our blindfolds are off, and I start to shoot the team of animals. I shot the boar, and I keep shooting the animals quickly. Adam has a hard time shooting the animals and falls down to the ground. My third arrow shot the fox.

Meanwhile, Adam sees the rabbit, but the rabbit gives him a blow of raspberries. Adam shoots the rabbit, but he didn't aim right. So, the bunny laughs and runs off again.

I shoot my next arrow, and three animals were hiding in the bush. They shout, "Duck!" and duck into the bush. The duck pops up, and got aimed.

Adam sees the rabbit on the stand with a wooden stick. He shoots the rabbit, but it backfired when the rabbit hit the arrow back to him. I shoot my arrows to the duck three times. I look back, see the moose, and shoot my arrow but it missed. I shoot to the next bush where the same three animals duck, and shouts, "Duck!"

The duck pops out again, and says, "WHAT?"

Meanwhile, the parents are practicing tea on the patio nearby my house.

_Day after day all the prince ever does is_

_ Practice, practice, practice,_

_ Thinking of her and the way it was_

_ Practice, practice, practice_

_ All he ever does is practice_

There were only thirty seconds left on the clock, and I shoot as hard and quick as I could. I see Adam still shooting the rabbit. Then, Drew shouts, "12 seconds."

I shoot too many arrows, until I spot a rabbit coming at me. I shoot my last arrow, and it aimed on the butt. Drew shouts, "TIME! Animals, assemble for counting."

When Drew calculates the points on the duck, I give Zig a towel and apologize. "Sorry, Zig. Why don't you take a few days off?"

After Drew calculates the points on the team of animals, I receive a total of 298 points. Then, Drew calculates Adam's points and the result of the total points are 0 points. Suddenly, Drew announce, "At last, not least inclusive, one hundred point white rabbit."

When Drew sees the one hundred point white rabbit, he got miscalculated that Adam shoots the white rabbit for 300 points. Adam says, "I believe it's 300, Drew."

I say, "Good shooting, Adam."

Adam brags, "So, why don't you write it down? 300 beats 298."

I correct him, "Well, but uh, wait just for a moment Drew."

I give Wesley the signal to turn around, and show Drew my 100 point shot on the rabbit under its cotton tail. "Sorry Adam."

Adam chuckles, "You are a great archer. One of the best. It takes more than good aim. It takes courage. That's my strength."

Drew comes over to us and says to Adam, "Well, then. How about a quick round of catching fire?"

Adam stutters, "C-C-C-C-C-Catching Fire? You mean me?"

Drew answers, "Well, you are the only one with enough C-C-C-C-C-Courage."

Later on, Adam is wearing a knight in shining armor with an apple balanced on his head. Drew uses a shoelace to tie the apple on his head. Adam shouts, "Drew. You tied it too tight."

Drew says, "Whoops, So sorry."

I keep my distance far enough from Adam and nearby a pond. I shout, "Ready?"

As Adam keeps stuttering, Drew answers for him, "He's ready."

I turn around with my bow on my hand. I hear the conversation Drew and Adam are making. Drew tells Adam, "Remember now. Aim… the heart. Right to two." Then, he puts Adam's knight helmet on his head.

I stay still, waiting for Adam to shoot. I whisper myself, "Come on, Adam. Hold it steadily."

As Adam continues to beg, the arrow flies straight towards me. I turn around quickly, grab the arrow, and shoot back to Adam, slicing the apple into two. Suddenly, Adam collapses to the ground. Drew shouts, "Fifty-two out of fifty-two. Well done, Eli!"

As Drew gives Adam advice, he says, "Extraordinary courage. Just think, one inch lower and that arrow would've…"

Adam fell unconscious again after Drew tries to finish up his sentence. I look to the distance, thinking about Clare. I say, "Don't lose hope, Clare. Wherever you are, I will come and find you."


	10. Meet Jake, Connor, and KC

Meanwhile, back in Degrassi Swan Lake, it is the middle of the night, and Princess Clare is in human form. There are two animals, a frog named Jake and a turtle named Connor. Connor was just lying on his turtle belly, while Jake is creating a three foot pole vault. As Connor chuckles about Jake's plan to look like a prince, Jake tells Connor, "What?! I cannot even concentrate Connor, so please be quiet."

Connor replies, "Well, it's just you come up with some dumb ideas, Jake. This idea is a doozy."

Jake says, "Go ahead and love her. However, when she kisses me, and once she does…"

Instead Jake finishes his sentence, Connor finishes it for him, saying, "And when she does, Poof! You'll change into a prince. I know. I know. You told me."

Then, Connor explains another idea for Jake to do romantic for Princess Clare. "Why don't you just give her these flowers? These are pretty."

Jake answers, "Ha. What a low idea. I do not want to give her these flowers. I must exhort."

The next thing they know, two big lizards named Crocodily and Alli-Gator popped out of the water to get Jake as their meal. Jake continues to talk, "When she learns that I risk my life to save mademoiselle, we could say, "We will not stop."

Then, Connor adds, "Then, you'll change into a prince."

Jake answers, "Precisely."

Connor continues, "Mind if I point out a problem."

Jake ignores, "I don't take advice from peasants."

Connors says, "Suit yourself then."

As Jake gets ready for his plant pole to get a bouquet of flowers across the lake, he says, "All right. Flower… Kiss… Concentration. Flower… Kiss… Concentration."

Before Jake gets ready to lift off, Connor asks, "Just curious. How are you going to get back?"

When Connor mentions that, Jake gulps and screams as Crocodily and Alli-Gator prepare to bite Jake with their snouts. Jake keeps going back and forth from the garden to the lake over and over again three times like he went on a wild roller coaster ride with obstacle courses.

_**Clare Edwards's P.O.V.**_

I see my animal friends that I met last night after Fitz and Bianca left the lake who are Jake the frog and Connor the turtle. As I see Jake getting attacked by two crocodile-alligators, I stop his now two feet pole vault. He keeps on shouting like he has a panic attack after I stop him. When Jake saw me, he says, "Oh, thank you Clare. Thanks, but you can give me that now. So this is payback you cowardly crocodile-alligators."

As Jake lets go the pole vault, it hit Crocodily but it backfires on Jake because it hit him on the noggin. I gasp and ask, "Are you all right, Jake? Jake?"

Jake answers, "Who, me? Me Clare? Yes, I am all right."

I talk to Connor, "I don't know what he was trying to do."

Connor explains, "He thought he could…"

Jake stops Connor explaining. He explains to me, "Shush! Clare, I wanted to get those flowers for you."

I say to Jake, "You're being sneaky again, Jake."

He replies, "What sneaky? You deserve a nice bouquet."

I tell him, "And you deserve a kiss."

He answers, "Well alright."

As he tries to pucker his lips on me, I remind him, "You know I'm under a spell."

He says, "But my kiss would break the spell."

Connor blurts, "Give it up, Jake."

I explain, "I can only kiss the only man I love, and then he…"

Jake explains, "Must make 'a vow of everlasting love' I know."

I add, "And prove it to the world."

Jake shouts, "WHAT do you think I was doing with the flowers and the crocodile-alligators going 'CHOMP-CHOMP'!"

I tell Connor, "Connor, please make Jake understand."

Connor replies, "I am only a turtle."

I start to sing and walk to the lake, watching the moon going lower.

_If I could break the spell_

_ I'd run to him today_

_ And somehow I know he's on his way to me_

_ Eli, you and I were meant to be_

I cruise around the lake, thinking about Eli.

_Far longer than forever_

_ I'll hold you in my heart_

_ It's almost like you're here with me_

_ Although we're far apart_

Meanwhile, Prince Eli stands outside of the castle looking at the stars, thinking about Clare.

_Far longer than forever_

_ As constant as a star_

_ I close my eyes _

_ And I am where you are_

Together, Eli and Clare think of each other to find each other again, and love happily ever after.

_Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise_

_ We've an unshakeable bond_

_ Destined to last for a lifetime _

_ And beyond_

Eli goes up to the balcony as Clare stands on the Bridge of Degrassi Swan Lake.

_Far longer than forever (Far longer than forever)_

_ I swear that I'll be true (I swear that I'll be true)_

_ I've made an everlasting love_

_ To find a way to you_

Eli stands on the center of the ballroom as Clare stands near the lake.

_Far longer than forever_

_ Like no love ever known_

_ And with your love_

_ I'll never be alone_

_ Far longer than forever_

_ Much stronger than forever_

_ And with your love _

_ I'll never be alone_

As I stop singing, I see a flying puffin with an arrow on its wing. It collapses from the sky to the ground. Jake, Connor, and I take a good look at him.

Connor asks, "Do you think he's dead?"

I answer, "No. It's just his wing, I think."

As Jake holds the puffin's head, he says, "Strange looking fellow."

I sit down on the ground, "Poor fellow. He must be in a lot of pain. We better help him."

Connor lies on top of the puffin, and says, "Ready."

I break the arrow into two, and rip the hem of my dress to bandage the puffin. Jake opens the puffin's eyelid. He says, "Hello. This is going to be your wake up call."

Suddenly, the puffin starts to do karate on Jake and Connor. I stop him to explain, "Wait. I am your friend."

The puffin starts to talk, "If you are a friend, how come you have an arrow in your hand, huh? Yes, you got wings, and I have…"

As the puffin feels relieved about the arrow not attached to his wing, I say, "I took it out of your wing while you were laying there."

The puffin says, "You mean I was dead, but you brought me back to life."

I nod my head. The puffin starts to introduce himself. He says, "Madam. My name is K.C. Lieutenant K.C."

I greet him as my new acquaintance. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lieutenant K.C. I am Clare. Princess Clare."

As I offer him my hand, he gives it a kiss. I introduce him to Jake and Connor. "And these are my best friends in the whole world. Mr. Delasaurier the turtle, but friends call him Connor. And this is Jake the frog. "I have no friends. I only have servants, and they call me Your Highness."

K.C. looks confused, but Connor explains, "Jake thinks he is a prince."

K.C. whistles and says, "I owe you, Princess. In order you saved my life, I must be paid with gratitude and generosity."

I say, "I don't think there is much you can do. He has me under a spell."

K.C. says, "What?! You mean that goes…" K.C. does a mimic of sorcerer spell mark with his fingers, and the next thing I know is flowers start to appear on the abandoned lake. Suddenly, the lake starts to become a life ending fairy tale, part of Fitz's spell. As K.C.'s eyes go wide open, Jake, Connor, and K.C. hide for cover. Fitz pops out of nowhere, wearing a ridiculous knight costume. Fitz says, "Your knight in shining armor has come to set you free."

As K.C. grows mad about Fitz, he goes "Why ay ya yodda? Let me at him. Let me at him." He grabs his own tail, and gives it to Connor to put his feathers in his mouth. "Here, Connor. Hold me back." Connor agrees, "Okay." K.C. goes at it again, saying, "Let me at him. Let me at him." Connor says, "Okay." When Connor lets go of K.C., K.C. says, "I think you missed the basic point here, Connor." Connor says, "Oh."

I turn back on Fitz as he kneels down behind me. "All it takes is just one little word. Will you marry me?"

As I hear his question, I explain to him once more. "Every night, you ask me the same answer. And every night, I give you the same answer." Fitz starts to annoy me, but says, "Don't."

I mumble, "I'll die first."

He got angry, saying, "You know… You really start to bug me."

I talk back at him, "I would think you'd be use to it by now."

Fitz shouts and turns red, "That's it! I'll just keep pushing it. But someday, I am going to BOIL OVER!"

I shout, "Go ahead, then. But I will never give you my father's city."

He calms down and replies, "All right. You won't."

As he looks like he is about to leave, he turns around and says, "I was hoping that you'll say you will be mine. But it looks like you'll need another day to think about it."

I look at the sky, and the moon is about to set. I got sad that I enter the lake to turn back into the swan. As Fitz chuckles, the water starts to change colors and I change from human to swan. I cry about how Fitz is cruel to me about putting me under a spell into a swan. I cry when I see K.C. looks shocked that I turn into a swan only when it is daytime. I swim in the lake until the sun rises into the sky.


End file.
